Koszmarny tron
Koszmarny tron (ang. Nightmare Throne) – niezniszczalna struktura, którą można znaleźć wyłącznie w epilogu trybu przygodowego. Tron jest czarny, posiada wiele ostrych kolców i więzi osobę siedzącą na nim. Początkowo Maxwell siedzi na na tronie. Jeżeli gracz otworzy koszmarny zamek za pomocą szukającej różdżki, Maxwell zostanie uwolniony, po czym momentalnie zmieni się w szkielet i obróci w proch. Potem dwie cieniste dłonie porwą gracza, a tron pojawi się ponownie - tym razem z graczem uwięzionym na nim. Gramofon zacznie grać od nowa, ekran zacznie się przyciemniać, a historia dobiegnie końca. Przemowa Maxwella Kiedy gracz osiągnie Maxwella na tronie, powie on zdanie. Gracz musi klikać na nim, aby powiedział wszystkie frazy, a kiedy nie będzie miał już nic do powiedzenia, pojawi się "...". #''"Is this what you were expecting?" - "Czy to jest to czego oczekiwałeś?"'' #''"Forgive me if I don't get up." - "Wybacz mi, że nie wstanę."'' #''"You've been an interesting plaything, but I've grown tired of this game." - "Byłeś interesującą zabawką, ale znudziłem się tą grą."'' #''"Or maybe They've grown tired of me." - "Lub Oni znudzili się mną."'' #''"Heh. Took them long enough." - "Heh. Zajęło Im to wystarczająco długo."'' #''"They'll show you terrible, beautiful things." - "Pokażą ci przerażające, piękne rzeczy."'' #''"It will change you, like it did me." - "To cię zmieni, tak jak zmieniło mnie."'' #''"It's best not to fight it." - "Najlepiej z tym nie walczyć ."'' #''"There wasn't much here when I showed up." - "Nie było tutaj wiele, kiedy się pojawiłem."'' #''"Just dust. And the Void. And Them." - "Tylko kurz. I Głos. I Oni."'' #''"I've learned so much since then. I've built so much." - "Nauczyłem się tak wiele od tamtego momentu. Zbudowałem tak wiele."'' #''"But even a King is on bound of the board." - "Ale nawet Król jest na granicy szachownicy."'' #''"You can't change the rules of the game." - "Nie możesz zmienić zasad gry."'' #''"I don't know what they want. They... they just watch." - "Nie wiem czego chcą. Oni... Oni tylko patrzą."'' #''"Unless you get too close... Then..." - "Chyba że podejdziesz zbyt blisko... Wtedy..."'' #''"Well, there's a reason I stay so dapper." - "Cóż, jest powód, dlaczego pozostałem taki elegancki."'' #''"What year is it out there? Time moves differently here." - "Który rok jest poza tym miejscem? Czas biegnie tutaj inaczej."'' #''"Go on, stay a while. Keep us company." - "Nie wstydź się, zostań chwilę. Dotrzymaj nam towarzystwa."'' #''"Or put the key in the box. It's your decision." - "Ewentualnie włóż klucz do pudełka. To twoja decyzja."'' #''"Either way, you're just delaying the inevitable." - "Inaczej tylko odwlekasz nieuniknione."'' #''"Reality is like that, sometimes." - "Rzeczywistość jest taka, czasami."'' #''"I think I've said enough." - "Myślę, że powiedziałem wystarczająco."'' #''"..."'' *Jeśli fonograf zostanie wyłączony, Maxwell powie: "Thank you. I have been listening to that song for an eternity." - "Dziękuję, słuchałem tej piosenki całą wieczność." *Jeśli fonograf zostanie potem włączony ponownie, Maxwell powie: "I guess I deserve that." - "Zdaje się, że na to zasłużyłem." *Jeśli gracz aktywuje ukryty teleport, Maxwell powie: "Don't you think I've tried that?" - "Myślisz, że nie próbowałem?", a potem doda: "This is the end of the line. We have no escape." - "To koniec. Nie mamy ucieczki." *Jeśli gracz spróbuje zaatakować Maxwella, ten powie: "The throne won't allow that. I've tried." - "Tron ci nie pozwoli. Próbowałem." Ciekawostki *Poprzednio istniał już projekt koszmarnego tronu w grze, jednak został usunięty i zastąpiony obecnym; *koszmarny zamek był oryginalnie otwierany poprzez użycie klucza cieni, jednak został on zastąpiony przez szukającą różdżkę; *po uwolnieniu Maxwella, gracz może wrócić do tronu w trybie przygodowym, aby uwolnić postać oraz umieścić ponownie Maxwella na tronie (Jednak wciąż będzie odblokowany jako grywalna postać); *kiedy zaatakujemy tron, aby uwolnić Maxwella, uderzy obok nas piorun i zniknie nam broń, którą chcieliśmy uderzyć tron. Maxwell powie, że tron na to nie pozwoli; *jeśli siądziemy na nim postacią z moda i usuniemy moda, to tron będzie pusty. *Górna część tronu łudząco przypomina włosy Wilsona jakby tron "czekał" na to aż Wilson zastąpi Maxwella. Galeria WX-78 na tronie.png|WX-78 na tronie Willow na tronie.jpg|Willow na tronie Wilson na tronie.jpg|Wilson na tronie Maxwell na koszmarnym tronie.png|Maxwell na koszmarnym tronie w epilogu trybu przygodowego Wes na tronie.jpg|Wes siedzący na koszmarnym tronie Kategoria:Obiekty Maxwella Kategoria:Struktury